Por que te amo
by Kazemichan
Summary: Ah veces los monstruos pueden hacer sacrificios dolorosos por quienes aman, ink protector de Aus no es la excepción y mas si es por cierto glitch


**Nota autor**

**Este es un oneshot de mi pareja favorita **

**Esperó les guste ... Sin más los dejo leer**

-¡Error se mi novio! * saltando entre los techos de snowdin original persiguiendo un error *

-¡NO! Y ya deja de seguirme maldito vomito de tinta

\- No hasta que aceptes que me amas y serás mi novio * llegando al último techo donde error ya no tiene salida *

-¡Fue solo un beso idiota! … Además odio que me molesten y tu ¡eres una plaga sobre mi! * señala acusador y con molestia al pintor que sonríe feliz *

\- ¡Plaga o no ahora soy tu novio!

\- ¡Yo nunca acepte es-! * no puede terminar porque ink se tiro sobre él besándolo *

El beso fue exigente y apasionado, beso que error no dudo en corresponder con el mismo entusiasmo, el pintor sujetó el rostro del destructor y este lo sujetaba de la nuca profundizando el beso, sus lenguas estaban bailando juntas siendo acariciadas por la otra, tan delicioso , tan erótico, un sentimiento de amor ...

Ambos estaban tan metidos en el beso que no se dieron cuenta que estaban en la punta del techo y el profundo beso pronto los hicieron moverse y caer de este, sobra decir que ni por eso se separaron del beso tan ambicioso.

Cayeron juntos, no era una caída grave o que los lastimara pero al final los hicieron salir del trance en el que estaban y se separan del beso mirándose, tinta sobre el pecho de error.

\- Eso es un sí, verdad amor ~ * tinta sonrió coqueto y con un sonrojo arco iris *

-Lo será si logras sobrevivir a un semi muerto con síndrome de hermano mayor idiota * dijo error acariciando la cara de tinta con delicadeza y sonriendo divertido *

\- ¡TINTA !, ¡MALDITO !, ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO PERVERTIDO! ¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO!

El creador se estremeció al escuchar los gritos de geno acercarse rápidamente a su dirección, se rápidamente de sobre error y sonrió algo nervioso.

\- No te preocupes error ya hice un trato con reaper, sobreviviré

\- Bueno te espero en tu casa para continuar * dijo error con un toque coqueto y una sonrisa ladina que ink entendió bien *

-¡Es pronto amor! * con entusiasmo el pintor se enfrentó a su ahora cuñado enojado *

Definitivamente éramos felices pasamos años juntos y teníamos todo mi ruru, mi novio, mi amante, a quien amé y amo más que a nadie….

\- Yo entiendo ... ¡ahhh! … ¡Ah! ... ¡más despacio imbécil!

-Shh ... lo siento..es que no puedo controlarme ... eres tan sexi error ~

\- ¡Ahhh! ... ¡TINTA! … .Me v-vengaré cuando me toque estar arriba… ¡ahhh!

\- Y yo estaré gustoso pero ... * estocada * ... por ahora ... * estocada * ¡mmm! ... Solo quiero que * estocada * ¡gimas mi nombre error!… * Estocada *

Tu amor me llenaba y me hacía estar en un trance con solo estar contigo, nada importante, ni nuestra pasada rivalidad, ni que aun ayudabas a la pesadilla algunas veces.

Solo hacia nuestra relación mas divertida y fuera de lo monótono, siempre supiste entretenerme y yo siempre supe comprenderte, sé que me amabas mucho.

-¡Te digo que no te metas! ¡Es MI novio y se como tratarlo!

-¡Pero no puedes pasar te de la raya error! ¡Ayudaste a mi hermano a destruir oceantale siendo TU novio el protector de los aus!

\- ¡Eso es un tema entre tinta y yo! además que le dije a él antes que iría a con pesadilla ... ¡metiche!

-¡TINTA! Por qué lo dejaste ir… ¡¿porque no le dices nada ?! ¡Es tu pareja!

Yo no supe qué decir, estaba algo avergonzado por eso pero mi cuello estaba lleno de marcas de la noche anterior y ... Me dio un beso antes de irce ... ¡no pude decir nada, lo amo tanto!

-¡OY, NO LE GRITA A MI NOVIO BASTARDO!

\- ¡Es mi amigo antes que tu novio y trato de hacerlo entrar en razón!

\- ¡Pero ahora es MI novio y no le gritas! * me jalaste y me abrazaste con fuerza *

Tu y sueño siguieron peleando como era costumbre mientras yo solo irradiaba, brillaba de felicidad por tu tacto y cómo me defendías de los regaños merecidos de mi mejor amigo.

Todo pasó tan derrepente que nunca podré perdonar al multiverso por ello, no supe por ese día no quería que te fueras pero tenías que hacerlo y yo lo sabía, no quise asustarte así que solo pude darte muchos besos y esperar te ... dijiste que volverías pronto.

Pero no lo hiciste ... Jamas lo hiciste

Te busqué por días, semanas, meses y años, todo fue en picada en ese tiempo, todos te buscaron pero solo tú continúas.

No podía aceptar que te perdiera tan de repente, tenía esperanza en encontrarrte.

El tiempo pasó y todo de mi fue un asco, ni mi trabajo pude hacer bien en ese tiempo, solo quería tenerte de vuelta. Llore todas las noches pensando en que establece a mi lado y sonreías abrazándome, besándome ...

Me hundí en la locura, una que solo tu podrias curar ... Hasta que te encontré.

Solo me di cuenta que ya no volverías

Todo eso acabó, mi esperanza murió al reconocerte y ahora sé que no fui / soy lo suficiente para ti ...

Te juro que antes no me importa nada de esas cosas como "Quién es el más fuerte" "Quien es el más amado" pero ahora eso es obvio, tanto que no puedo pasarlo por alto ...

Quiero verte sonreír, ser feliz, amado, y sé que para eso tengo que dejarte ir ...

Pero ¡esta bien! Taparé mis lágrimas y podré sonreír brillantemente para ti y todas las hermosas creaciones que antes intentaste matar.

No importa que sueño se desespere cuando se acerca a mi… ¡Eras mi novio, mi amado! ¡OBVIO QUE ESTOY DESTROZADO!

\- Ink..¡por favor solo abre la puerta! ... ¡Dejame ayudarte! * golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su mejor amigo intentando derribarla *

-¡Vete sueño!

no es justo para ti ¡quiero ayudarte por favor! * llorando desesperado al sentir el dolor y la oscuridad que el guardián desprendía *

\- ¡VETE! ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO? ... ¡LARGO!

-Tu lo que quieres es estar con él ... yo lo se ... lloras por no poder estar con el amigo ...

Puedo fingir que me va bien y me recupero pero para monstruos como sueño que tengo tus verdes emociones es claro lo arruinado que estoy ...

Me arruinaste con tu restauración

Te perdi, se supone que si éramos felices juntos pero el pasado te atrapo y es quien ahora te hace feliz.

Tu Au se restauró ... Y tú también, ahora estás allí con tu antigua apariencia, olvidando que antes tuviste otro nombre, otro hogar donde volver ... Yo era tu hogar.

Pero nada pude hacer al verte allí con tu hermano hablando con tu humano ... Eres feliz, tu humano es gentil y tu hermano te quiere mucho. todos te quieren en tu universo ...

Ya no queda ningún recuerdo de quien fuiste. ni a quien amaste tanto ...

Ambos éramos monstruos solos, sin un mundo, nadie que te espere al regresar.

Estaré bien, estaré bien, estaré bien, estaré bien ...

Ambos monstruos de la nada que hacen cosas para ser vistos y no estar solos ...

¡Sí esos eramos tu y yo amor!

Dos cómplices en llamar la atención de aquellos que sí tienen mundos donde las esperanzas, aman, una historia y una ruta que seguir ... Algo que nosotros no teníamos

... Algo que yo no tengo ...

Tu ahora no eres el caso ¿Como paso? Ni yo lo sé en realidad, no se como lo lograste tengo miedo de averiguarlo, se si lo averiguo borraré todo y te traeré de nuevo conmigo.

No quiero robarte la felicidad por mi egoísta amor ...

Por eso solo te observo desde lejos ...

¡Lo se! Se que puedo hablar contigo e intentar enamorarte de nuevo pero… ¿Cómo hacer eso si ya tienes a quienes amas? Alejarte de ellos es un delito que no puedo cometer y no quiero que te sientas mal por dejarme atrás ...

Así que me iré y seguiré haciendo lo que me hace ser un guardián ... Proteger los universos ...

En especial el tuyo amor ... Mi primer y hasta la fecha único amor.

_**Callar no siempre es la solución correcta pero no de tinta no lo intentó ... Él solo en el otro y lo que creyó que sería su felicidad ...**_

El guardián de la creación no se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de error era acompañada por una lágrima ...

... El destructor nunca ... olvido ... solo quedó atrapado.

No podría crear portales ... Ni volver con su amante.

Pero lo que siempre los diferenció a los dos hijos de la nada fue el orgullo del destructor y no se dejaría vencer hasta volver con quien considera su verdadera felicidad.

Sin embargo antes de la cursilería le patearía el trasero por irse sin siquiera dejarlo alcanzar la única y última vez que lo vio después de quedar atrapado en ese mundo que ya no teníamos y en el que fingía para poder tener la oportunidad en la siguiente ruta genocida

Sí, porque él seguía siendo error sans, destructor de Aus y no importaba que, o como, volvería a recuperar sus habilidades y volvería a casa con SU novio.

Estúpido e idiota novio que ama.

Un año después lo que perdió y la tinta recibió la patada gustosa.


End file.
